


Day 24 - Pets

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Frankie wants a bigger family. Set in the same world as Day 2 of December Writing Challenge.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Day 24 - Pets

Dodger was a sweetheart with the kids, letting them dress him up in hats and scarfs, being chased around the garden, putting up with their shrieks of excitement. He was patient and loyal, much like Frankie. 

You found the two of them on the floor of the living room, Frankie lying on his back, head propped up by a pillow as he watched the weather forecast on the television. Dodger was lying next to him, his big head resting on Frankie’s belly, eyes following you as you entered the room and sat on the couch. 

“The kids are in bed, what do you want to do?” You asked, eyeing the stack of DVD’s under the coffee table. A movie night sounded good, you had ready-made popcorn in the kitchen and a couple of beers in the fridge. 

“I want a bigger family,” Frankie replied, nonchalant, as if discussing the weather he was watching. He failed to see you staring at him in horror, mind running through how to gently let your husband down. The two children asleep in their beds were the loves of your life, you wouldn’t exchange them for the world, but two children was enough for you, a total of 17 hours of agonising labor was _enough_ for you, you weren’t willing to add even more on top.

“Frankie, honey…” You began, biting your lower lip and sitting up straight in preparation. “I don’t think I want any more children.” Straight and to the point was what was necessary, even if it broke his heart, you thought.

You realised his heart was fine when his lips curled into a teasing smile, earning him a pillow to the face. 

“That’s not funny!” You exclaimed, unable to hold in a huff of laughter as your hand came to your chest in an attempt to calm your beating heart. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Frankie chuckled, alarming the dog who raised his head questioningly, “sorry buddy,” Frankie patted Dodger’s head, his way of apologising for disturbing him. 

“Can we have another dog though?” This time you rolled your eyes before seeing Frankie’s serious expression. You looked on thoughtfully, not wanting to immediately dismiss the idea. You knew how much the kids loved having a dog, they would be ecstatic to have another to play around with. And Frankie was a brilliant father to everyone in the house, Dodger included. His heart was big and he was someone who loved to give, especially when it came to his friends and family. 

You stood from the couch and knelt down next to your husband, reaching over to scratch under Dodger’s chin.

“We already have two kids and a dog, won’t another be a bit much?” You asked kindly, you wanted to make sure Frankie had really thought this through. He knew finances were tight sometimes, the house wasn’t large although the garden was a decent size but he had a routine, managing to divide his time between you, the kids and Dodger. He fought for a great work/life balance to allow his dream of filling a house full with kids and pets. 

“I have. It won’t be any different, the walks will be the same, we’d have to put aside more money for food and insurance but we can do it, I’ve checked,” Frankie assured you, a hint of hope and excitement in his voice. He really wanted this, it wasn’t a spur of the moment decision, you realised. 

“Plus, Santi is thinking of getting a puppy from a friend of his, and if we get a puppy too we can train them together.”

“Okay, okay,” you laughed. If you stayed silent any longer Frankie would be trying to convince you all evening. You leaned down, lips hovering over his for a second before pressing a quick, almost non existent kiss. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked impatiently, leaning up impatiently for a proper kiss.

“It sounds like you’ve got it all planned already, it’d be cruel to say no,” you grinned, rewarding him with a full kiss, tongues tangling together. 

You were getting carried away, forgetting about Dodger’s presence until he barked loudly in front of you, making you spring apart from your husband with a bashful laugh. 

“Hey Dodger,” Frankie beamed in excitement, sitting up to scratch the sides of Dodger’s belly, “you’re going to get a new brother or sister!”

Dodger barked again, as if he understood Frankie’s words, but you hurried to shush the two of them.

“Don’t wake the kids!” You whispered halfheartedly. Frankie turned to you, eyes flicking down to your kiss plumped lips.

“Thank you, you’re so good to me,” Frankie’s smile was grateful and sincere, eyes sparkling with happiness that this was his life. Full of the love of a wife and children and his good boy.


End file.
